The Lonely World
by Midnight1234
Summary: It was an accident really; the Host Club didn't know how they ended up there, but here they are, alone in a strange world with both twins missing…that is until they figure out that this world belonged to the twins.
1. Different World, Missing Twins

**Hiya! I have no idea where this came from… and I really shouldn't add another story to update to the mix, but it was just bothering me like crazy… Anyway, I really hope you like it, even though I don't think I started off to a good start. Tell me if I should continue or not! Please leave a Review or Favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

* * *

_Summery~:__ It was an accident really; the Host Club didn't know how they ended up there,_

_But here they are, alone in a strange world with both twins missing…_

_That is until they figure out that this world_ belonged _to the twins._

* * *

**Different World, Missing Twins**

Tamaki starred around the vast covered land that he and his fellow Host Club members had suddenly appeared in. It was an eerie and dark with trees that looked to be dead but had leaves hanging on them for dear life until a still wind would blow them away from its life source.

"Tama-chan," Tamaki heard Honey ask from behind him. He looked at the small senior who clutched onto Usa-chan and stood close to Mori. "where are we?" he voice everyone's question. Kyoya looked around, not really knowing himself, and the sad part was, he had lost his notebook… no more writing stuff for him until he got a new one or found his precious.

"I don't know…" Tamaki replied after seeing the Kyoya also looked lost onto where they were.

"Where's Hikaru and Kaoru?" Haruhi suddenly asked making everyone turned to her. They looked around the strange land they had appeared in, to see no sign of the Hitachiin twins making panic rise slightly in them.

"Kao-chan! Hika-chan!" Honey called out as they began to search for the two, not knowing where they were going.

"Where can they be?" Haruhi asked as she was hugged tightly by Tamaki who suddenly felt very protective of her.

"Don't worry my daughter!" he shouted, hugging her tighter. "I'll protect you from the monsters that plague this land!" Haruhi sighed in annoyance as she ripped him off of her, glaring at him to stand down.

"Sempai, we don't know if there are monster's here at all. For all we know, the land can be plagued by Usa-chan's!" Honey squealed in delight as he hugged his precious bunny tighter.

"Hear that Usa-chan?! You've got friends!" He giggled has he looked into the bunny's black marble eyes, then brought it back to his chest for a smothering hug.

"Um… Honey-sempai... that was metaphorically…" Haruhi told him, making his eyes drop in sadness at the thought of never seeing another Usa-chan.

"Anyway," Kyoya started, catching the attention of the rest. "we need to find the twins before we figure out how we got here and how to get out." The rest nodded in agreement as they started to search for the two missing Hitachiin twins.

* * *

** ~Somewhere in a Run Down Castle~**

"Hikaru…" a soft voice called out from the doorway of the dark room he now stood in. Hikaru turned from the window that always showed the never moving moon shinning in with a slight smile.

"Yes Kaoru?" he asked his twin as Kaoru walked farther into the darkened room with slight terror in his eyes. Kaoru's golden eyes flickered around the room as if someone, or some_thing _was about to jump out and attack him, making him more jumpy than usual. "Kaoru?" Hikaru said his name again bringing him out of his thoughts. Kaoru shook his head with wild eyes as he looked straight into Hikaru's identical ones.

"There are other's here." he spoke in a hushed fearful voice as if someone might over hear them as he inched closer to his brother, Hikaru bringing him into a comfortable hug.

"Shhh…" He rubbed his brother's red hair soothingly as he rested his chin upon Kaoru's head. "Don't worry, no one is here, no one is ever here. It's just us." Kaoru nodded as his fist clinched against his brother's shirt, feeling somewhat reassured by his words as they broke apart and moved to the window they always looked out of, watching the still silent darkness that surrounded the eerie big moon.


	2. We're Not Alone

**Hiya! I hope you like this chapter! I have something planned for the next chapter that I hope you like! Please leave a Review or Favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

* * *

_Summery~:__ It was an accident really; the Host Club didn't know how they ended up there,_

_But here they are, alone in a strange world with both twins missing…_

_That is until they figure out that this world_ belonged _to the twins._

* * *

**We're Not Alone**

Tamaki slouched, a tired look spreading across his features. They have been walking for _hours _and his poor little ol' feet couldn't take it any longer! He swears that if he walks another mile, his pretty little feet will fall off! He could not let that happen! He loved his feet and without them, he won't be himself. He wouldn't be full without his precious little feet! And the worst part about this was, the scenery didn't change at all! The moon didn't even shift! What was wrong with this place? He was sure that it would've been dawn already, but the damn moon just wouldn't budge!

"Tamaki," Kyoya said in annoyance to his blonde friend as he pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "Would you please stop muttering profanities in French?" he asked bitterly.

"But mommy! My pretty little feet are about to fall off and nothing has changed! The moon hasn't even budged! Are you sure we are in Japan anymore?! Let alone _Earth_? Oh no! What if aliens had abducted us and put the devil twins somewhere?! My sons are _dead _mommy and it is all because of the stupid aliens fault! But don't worry my daughter! Daddy will protect you!" Tamaki rambled as he hugged Haruhi with a silly smile on his face. Haruhi's eye twitched in annoyance as she successfully pushed Tamaki off of her.

"Sempai, before you start spouting nonsense, I'll like to point out that there is a building far in the distance." Haruhi said casually, pointing to the large towering castle like building. The building's aura sent shivers down both Tamaki's and Honey's spine as they looked at it. Haruhi turned to face the castle-like-structure, oblivious to the two's sudden fear towards it. "It looks abandoned though… I wonder if anyone lives there." she said, putting a finger on her chin in thought.

"Our only hope is to check and see, and if there is someone there, we have to figure out where we are." Kyoya remarked, also paying no heed to the two's fear.

"What if there are vampires in there!" Tamaki suddenly squealed, making Honey jump up in fear.

"Vampires?!" squeaked Honey as tears welled in his brown eyes as Tamaki and him faced each other, undeniable fear in both of them. Tamaki nodded, looking back at the building before snapping his gaze to Honey.  
"Zombies, mutants, spiders, and mummies can also be there! Or maybe it's haunted by ghosts! Oh, mommy! Don't make us go in there!" Tamaki begged as tears fell down his and Honey's eyes. Mori looked down at Tamaki as Honey instantly took perched on his shoulders and hung onto his neck for dear life.

"Tamaki," he said in his deep voice, scaring Tamaki even more. "would you please refrain from scaring Mitsukuni any farther." Tamaki nodded instantly in responds as he hid behind Kyoya.

"Promise!" he squeaked as Mori walked away, trying to get Honey to stop trying to choke his neck.

"Shall we go then?" Haruhi asked, looking back at Kyoya as she didn't trust the rest of the Host Club members to answer her at all. Kyoya nodded as they began to walk forward much to Tamaki's begging.

"It might give us answers to our questions, so I don't see why not." Kyoya answered after he managed to pry the blonde off of his arm.

"Takashi! I don't like that castle! It might hate cake and Usa-chan!" Honey cried, hugging his bunny closer to him from where he was on Mori's shoulders. All Mori did was hum in responds as they trudged on, everyone but Honey ignoring Tamaki's consistent begging on not going to the castle because it was cursed by demons that would tear out their eyes, cut their limbs off one by one, and eat their souls, but of course, who listens to Tamaki?

* * *

**~The Castle in the Distant~**

Kaoru walked up to the window of the castle he was in, seeing five black dots in the distance slowly approaching and becoming bigger each second. Fear overwhelmed the younger twin as he rushed out of the dark over-seeing room and ran to the highest floor of the castle to where Hikaru was, reading a book in their vast library beside a quiet crackling fire.

"Hikaru!" he shouted breathless as he reached the top of the flight of stairs, panting as he bent down trying to catch his breath. Hikaru looked up in alarm from his book, setting it down on the end table and quickly making his way to Kaoru, feeling the distress wash off of his twin in big waves. Putting a hand on his back, Hikaru bent down so Kaoru could see him.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" he asked in concern, his eyebrows furrowed as he waited patiently for his twin to catch his breath. Once Kaoru was able to speak, they both stood up looking each other in the eyes. Kaoru's eyes held panic, fear, and distress in them while Hikaru's held confusion and concern in the identical eyes. "Kao?" he asked as he put an arm reassuringly on the younger's shoulder to comfort him.

"I saw them…" he whispered fear very evident in his voice. Hikaru was very confused on what Kaoru said and felt his concern rise to a new level.

"Here," he said, leading the other two his earlier plush seat. "take a seat." Kaoru nodded as he sat down, avoiding Hikaru's eyes. "Kao, tell me what's wrong." Hikaru ordered in a worried tone, finally able to get Kaoru to look at him. Kaoru bit his bottom lip before he answered.

"I saw them." he whispered, fear overriding his other emotions. "Hika, we're not alone."


	3. A Surprise Encounter

**Hiya! Hehehe, I left a little cliffy. Oh well. Hope you like the chapter~! Also thanks to those whoe reviewed, favorite, and followed! Please leave a Review or Favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

* * *

_Summery~:__ It was an accident really; the Host Club didn't know how they ended up there,_

_But here they are, alone in a strange world with both twins missing…_

_That is until they figure out that this world_ belonged _to the twins._

* * *

**A Surprise Encounter**

Hikaru hugged his brother to calm him down; Kaoru returned the hug tightly out of fear, worrying his brother even more. Rubbing his brother's head as he managed to calm him down a little, Hikaru grabbed ahold of Kaoru's arms and made him face him.

"Kao," he started, voice soothing and calm. "what do you mean we're not alone?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru's gaze shifted to the ground before the golden eyes slowly moved to the open door he had burst through moments before. Hikaru slowly followed his gaze to see that he was looking at the door that led into the dim corridor then the stairway that spiraled down and down. "Kao-" he was cut off as he looked back at his twin.

"I saw them," he whispered shakily, but his voice was calmer than before. "There were five of them Hika. They're on their way to the castle as we speak." Kaoru's eyes never once moved from their spot on the doorway. "I'm scared Hika, I'm scared." He finally pried his golden eyes away from the door to look at his twin. "What're we going to do?" Hikaru's eyebrows creased in worry for his twin. On the inside, he was panicking and scared just like the younger, though he would never show it because that would scare Kaoru even more.

Hikaru forced a sly smile on his lips as an idea formed in his head, catching Kaoru's attention.

"We'll make sure they won't stay too long then." he told him, Kaoru relaxing at his brother's words. Kaoru nodded as he went back to the dark over-seeing room he had just fled from to watch the five intruder's progress.

Once the wooden door closed behind Kaoru, Hikaru stood up with an unpleasant frown on his face.

Yes, he would make sure that these five wouldn't be staying much longer no matter how long it would take; he was going to win their little world back from these intruders. He would make sure of it.

* * *

**~In Front of the Castle's Gates~**

The Host Club stood in front of the dark castle that towered high above them. Thorns twisted and turned as they hugged the castle close to them as if to never let it go or it would crumble and fall without their support. Statues were broken with their remains lying around them, alone and sad. One fountain stood in front of the castle, its once beautiful marble white dusted into a brown color that came over the ages of not being cleaned, though the water still flowed endlessly from an angel's bucket who had half a head and was missing a wing, leg, and half a hand along with a few fingers on top of it. The large stone path that led to the front door was cracked with overgrown grass growing in between them.

The front gates of the castle were a gothic design and broken, one of them squeaking loudly as it moved back in forth in its hinges as if debating to let the five of them into its broken courtyard.

As they looked around, they notice that there was only one tree, dead like the others they had seen, towering tall enough to reach one of the highest windows on the castle.

The five members stared on, not really knowing what to do. They felt like they were intruding on something that has been left alone since the dawn of time, but they didn't want to turn back, no, they had to see if anyone was in its dark depths.

"Do we just… knock?" Haruhi suddenly asked as they stared at the large wooden doors with a thorn like design of metal and steel surrounding it. Above the doors, the thorn designs slightly arched and met two beautiful large roses that intertwined with one another. The roses red paint was chipped and looked rusted but they stood beautiful among the rest castle.

"It's the only way to see anyone's home." Kyoya suddenly remarked, snapping everyone out of their trance as they stared at the dark castle before them in wonder. Tamaki smiled brightly as he moved towards the large wooden set of doors, the others following behind him. Taking in a deep breath of air, Tamaki knocked five times on the doors, loud enough for the whole castle to hear.

"Anyone home?!" Tamaki called as he knocked five more times before he waited. Moments passed as they waited for an answer, but none came. Haruhi was about to say something when the wooden doors slowly creaked open to show a familiar head of red hair.

"_Kaoru?!_"


	4. Jumpy Host Meeting

**Hiya! Not the best but… yeah. Kinda left it short today. Oh, well. I'm not in the mood to really proof read…. So… blame the music… Thanks to those who reviewed, favorite, and followed! Please leave a Review or Favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

* * *

_Summery~:__ It was an accident really; the Host Club didn't know how they ended up there,_

_But here they are, alone in a strange world with both twins missing…_

_That is until they figure out that this world_ belonged _to the twins._

* * *

**Jumpy Host Meeting**

"_Kaoru?!_"

Kaoru shifted uneasily in spot as he avoided the stares that were directed at him. Honey was the first to break the silence as he rushed forward and surprised Kaoru with a hug.

"Kao-chan!" he cheered happily as the young boy looked panicked at the hug Honey gave him, trying to pry the older boy off of him.

"W-who are you?" Kaoru shouted as he was finally able to pry Honey off of his neck and step a good deal away from the boy. The Host Club looked at Kaoru with shock, unable to process what he just said. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" he asked in a more composed voice as he tried to hide his fear of the five.

"What are you talking about Kaoru?" Tamaki asked as he stepped to stand a little behind the crestfallen Honey who looked hurt by the twin's action. "Don't you know us?" He chuckled nervously thinking this was one of the twins joke, but the shake of Kaoru's head made him frown.

"No. There has only been Hikaru and I alone in this world. We have only seen each other and no one else." Kaoru replied as he started to fiddle with his fingers, looking down at the floor below.

"What do you mean you and Hikaru are alone in this world?" Kyoya asked, shutting his notebook as his glasses gleamed from the dim torchlight coming from within the castle. Kaoru bit his lip as his shoulders tensed up, feeling uncomfortable with these people.

"For as long as we remembered, Hika and I have been alone. We searched the land and found everything as it is today. The moon has always stayed like that, never shifting in the sky along with the stars." Kaoru told them, nodding his head in the direction of the moon. "You five are the first that has ever come here other than Hikaru and me." Kaoru looked behind him as if wanting someone to be there, but his eyes turned into disappointment when no one stood in the dim hallway behind him. He turned back to the stunned Host Club with a forced smile as he stepped back as if to let them in. "Please come in! It must be cold out there." he offered politely masking the fear as the five strangers slowly walked passed him and into the castle. "Hikaru is upstairs, so just follow me." He walked hastily in front of them and made sure to put distance between him and the Host Club.

"Sempai," Haruhi whispered to Tamaki quietly, both of their eyes never leaving the jumpy boy. "I don't think we're welcomed here at all." Tamaki looked at her in surprised, then smiled as he skipped a little.

"Haruhi! Don't be rude! Of course we are! Kaoru _did _invite us in after all!" Tamaki replied as he walked a little ahead of her. Haruhi sighed, shaking her head. She knew those two were planning something, and it was something not good.


End file.
